A Woman
by fumaza
Summary: Set in Sqire with Kel as Roaul's squire. She is reminded of a few things, things that end up confusing her. Kel/Cleon never happened. There will be some Kel/Dom.


A/N: Okay I know I shouldn't start another story while I'm behind on a different one, but this idea won't leave my head! I promised after june 11th I will be pushing chapters out left and right.

TP owns it!

I was sitting while on watch with Jump beside me, but I still felt alone. The Third Company of the King's Own was camped out and here I was stuck on watch until the next shift decided to relieve me of my duties. But I can't really complain. I was a squire after all, and I will not let my knight master, Roaul, down. He has been kind to me. Almost like a father figure to me, though Knight Masters usually do form certain bonds with their charges. I guess I was ready for more distance, with me being 'the girl' and all. But no, Roaul treated me no different than anyone else. He treated me no better than other people of my station, sometimes even placing me under those who have lesser standing than me, at least when it comes to society's stance. I understand of course, Roaul is fair and just. He places those with experience and leadership skill above greenhorns such me.

Suddenly, Jump lifted his head that was lying on his forepaws. His ears were perked so I stood at attention, listening to what the dog heard. The sound must have come from behind me because none of the sparrows warned me. I wasn't all too concerned either. Jump soon resumed his lazy position beside me. I stayed standing up, obviously someone was near.

"Just checking to see how you're holding up." Came my knight master's voice.

"I'm doing as fine as could be." I wasn't going to lie and tell him that I was having fun.

"Ah, yes the night-shift watch. I believe it builds character for a soldier." He said, walking around my log, carrying a lantern which he lit. He sat down and waved for me to do the same. I sat with the lantern between us. I could now see his face. His face was scruffy with lack of shaving and wash. I doubt I looked much better for ware. We had battled today, against five bands of renegade horsemen. It was a dirty, bloody job, but one we were trained for, and one that was necessary. The fighting held us up so that we were unable to make it to our destination before night fall. What's one more day compared to the grief the horsemen would have wrought on innocent travelers.

"I do believe you, Sir." I said with a smile.

"You did well today Kel." He has for a while now been trying to rid of me calling him any formal title when not at court and when not on duty."

"Thanks, Sir." I said, now looking at my feet.

"Killing should never be too easy of a thing Kel, I just wanted to remind you that what remorse you might be feeling, it is normal. Even the strongest of Knights sometimes breakdown."

I looked him in the eyes again. He wanted to have an instructive lesson. I wondered how long this talk has been weighting on his mind. Every knight master is required to share information like this to his or her squire. To help keep from losing themselves while in battle and after. I figured he was soon to be done with this talk. What more could he have to say on the topic? Was I supposed to respond in any certain way?

Before I could question myself further, Roaul spoke, "I also wanted to remind you of something else Kel."

"Yes?" I asked, his eyes unrelentingly capturing mine.

"You are a great warrior Kel, but you must always remember, that you are a woman as well. The fact does not hinder you in any way. But sometimes, a woman must be reminded. The Lioness had George Cooper to remind her. And Kel, tonight I am here to remind you. You are a woman, a fine young woman who just so happens to have a likening to fighting." With that, he stood. I stood with him, a bit confused. Did he lose sleep over thinking of when to remind me of this fact? How can I forget when the proof I see everyday, bound in a band on my chest. Every month when my bleeds come?

I was pulled out of my thoughts once more when my hand was grabbed. I followed my hand to Roaul's lips which he place on my hand then released it as it dropped to my side. Confusion swallowed me whole. Did he have to remind his men that they were men? Why does he treat me differently now all of a sudden.

I looked at him for a silent answer and was returned with a spoken one. "Lady Alanna made me promise to remind you. She told me it helped her to be reminded and told me that it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

"Oh. Thank you, I am well reminded and will be hard-pressed to forget." I responded, hoping he would accept it and leave this conversation alone.

He nodded his head, turned on his heal and left me with jump once more. I was surprised to find myself rubbing the hand he kissed. Why did it feel different? It wasn't like he actually put anything on it. It's not like I've never received such a gesture before.

I was spooked once again when someone else came up behind me. "Boo." He whispered in my ear.

"Dom." I rasped back, "Don't do that I'm suppose to be on watch."

"And just imagine if I were an enemy, you would have been dead." He said smugly taking a seat.

In effort to not feel out of place, I sat as well. Roaul left his lantern on the log and it illuminated Dom's face. His dark hair was already at a thick-full beard. My heart began to race merely looking at him. Even in this tired, dogged condition he was a fetching man.

"First off, Jump would have warned me." I stared that the spoken of traitor, "Secondly-"

I was cut off with Dom's lips covering my mouth. Shock coursed though me then joy melted it as I allowed my lips to form with his. For a moment at least I was in complete bliss. That is until reality shattered around me. I broke our kiss and pushed at him.

"Dom!" I yelled, Yammini face on, "I'm supposed to be on duty."

"Yes you are." He smiled, and then walked away without another word.

I stared after him, fingers on my now plump lips. What had just happened? Was it real? I doubted this is what Roaul meant when someone has to remind me that I am a woman. If the night started out confusion, it ended in a pool of it.

Yeah okay so it is a Kel/Dom. Trust me it isn't all going to be fluff, but if you want more fluff just as and I will serve it. :)


End file.
